The Day I Nearly Died
by Aurora Wright
Summary: Spoilers for S7E32, especially the end. This is about Riley and Kate and what I think should happen in the eighth season, between them.


"Grace!" I yell, but it is too late. I can hear the others around me scream as we go down and hit the water. I am at the front and it is a matter of seconds before I can feel the water wash over me, nearly filling my lungs but I manage to hold my breath. The water is cold and I can immediately feel it soak through my clothes. My eyes sting slightly from the dirt in the water, but I have to keep them open. I panic though and slam my fists against the window, twisting in my seat. I try the door handle, but it won't open. The pressure outside against the door is too high and I am not strong enough. I try slamming the window again, even though I know it is useless. I even continue when I feel my hands getting numb because of the cold water.

I must've been hitting for about a minute before I try to calm myself down and unfasten my seatbelt with one hand. I look around and see that Grace is already out cold, Patrick is bent over Taylor, shaking her, but I see that he too is having trouble breathing. He leans back and he looks at me. His face is panic-stricken and I don't know what to do either. He tries slamming the window at his side, but if I could, I would tell him it is useless. I feel that I am running out of air. I don't know how long we have been under water, but as I sink back into the seat, I know it is all over. There is only one thing left on my mind; no survival, no fear, but _Kate_. Just before I run out of breath and pass out too, I realise that I am never going to see her again.

* * *

I blink and open my eyes. The first thing I see is _her_ face, _Kate's_ face. The last thing I remember is the water and for a moment I think I'm dead. I have to be, I could feel the air running out and the water into my lungs. There's a tube in my nose and in my arm, and there is a sound, the sound of a heart monitor and I _know_ that I am not dead. Kate's face lights up as she sees me with my eyes open. I try to speak, but I can't find my voice and she silences me with her finger. She looks like she is going to cry and I sit up as well as my body allows me and pull her into a hug. I can feel a sob into my shoulder.

"I thought you were going to die, Riley. I don't think I could've handled that." she sniffs.

"Sshhh." I find my voice, but I don't know what to say. There isn't much I can say. I release her and she wipes her eyes.

"How are the others?" I ask and she looks at me, with a smile.

"They're fine. Patrick managed to get you out after the windshield broke. He passed out too, but it wasn't before long that we realised something was going on. We searched for you and got you to a hospital." I find her hand and squeeze it slightly. It is then that I know everything's going to be okay.

* * *

It has been a couple of days since the accident and I haven't really been able to get back into work properly. Marcus wanted to give me a couple of days off, but I didn't want to do that. Lately more than ever have I been thinking about Kate. I know Christmas day under the table, under the mistletoe was just tradition, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. That day in the water, I thought it was all going to be over and I'd never see her again and life's short. I decide that I have to tell her, no matter what happens. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. I go to my car and get in, driving off, to Drover's. On the way over I try to think of what I am going to say, but nothing I think of sounds right.

I get out of my car and run towards the house. Moira is making dinner and I ask her where Kate is. She asks me what is so urgent, looking surprised at my sudden arrival, but I tell her that I have to find Kate right now and I run out. I find Kate with the horses, saddling one up and I run towards her. She greets me and asks why I was running, if something is wrong. I tell her I have something important to tell her. She looks slightly shocked and I know that she thinks something is wrong. I climb over the fence and stand in front of her. She looks at me questioningly and I take her hands.

"Kate, that day in the water I realised something and I have to tell you." I pause and I can see that she looks confused. "I love you."

She looks surprised for a moment, but then she smiles, something I had not expected. She flings her arms around my neck and it is I who is taken aback for a moment. I hold her in my arms and kiss her, knowing that now truly everything is going to be okay.


End file.
